The Horror and Joy of Christmas
by Jen813
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Rated PG just in case. It's almost Christmas at Titan's Tower! Mostly BBRae, some RobStar. Enjoy!


Jen: This just came to me so I wrote it down.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Starfire and Robin would've gotten together by now.

Jen: OK, on with the story!

The Horror and Joy of Christmas

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Raven was walking down the hall to her room when the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Some one was watching her. She glanced around quickly. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for the fact that everything was red and green. It was almost Christmas and Cyborg and Beast Boy had gone crazy with the decorations. On top of that, they had been acting _way _to merry for Raven's liking. Singing Christmas carols, wishing everybody a merry christmas, but worst of all, both of the Christmas-crazed boys had been trying all week to get Raven under mistletoe with Beast Boy.

But she couldn't think about that right now. Some one was here, she could feel it. Raven looked to the right. She saw a wreath drop to the floor. She looked to the left. The "Merry Christmas" banner had moved in the wind. She took a step forward and looked down. She was standing on top of a big black X.

"What the...?"

"Ha! Got you!" A happy Beast Boy yelled. He had transformed from a fly back into a human and was now standing right in front of Raven.

"Ahhh!" Raven put her hand on her chest in suprise. She quickly regained her composure. "Stop being an idiot."

"I hope you like idiots 'cause you're about to kiss one!" With a sly grin he pointed up towards the ceiling.

Raven looked up and gasped in horror. It was... it was...

"Mistletoe." She choked out. The moron had done it. He had gotten her, Raven, under mistletoe. Crap.

"C'mon Raven." BB nudged her, "You know you want to."

The worst part about Beast Boy wasn't that he was green, wasn't that he insisted on telling bad jokes, and wasn't even that he was biggest goof of all time. It was that he was right. Raven did want to kiss him. It was a tradition and it wouldn't destroy the universe if she only kissed him once. But she couldn't let him know that she liked him. That would be so... un-Raven of her. But it was almost Christmas. As much as she hated to admit it, a _little_ of holiday cheer had spred to her. Maybe for a while she could be un-Raven. Yeah, she liked the sound of that.

"Alright." Raven said as some what of a smirk appeared on her face, "You can kiss me."

Beast Boy let out a squeal of happiness, closed his eyes, and leaned in. He felt fingers on his lips and he opened his eyes.

"If..." Raven said mischievously, "you can catch me."

With that, she let out a light giggle and flew towards the living room. Beast Boy stood there shocked for a few seconds. Raven stopped at the end of the hall, aware that he wasn't chasing her. She had to do something that would get his attention. She thought for a moment. If she did this paticular thing she was thinking of, she would be acting very immature. Very... un-Raven. Perfect.

Raven put her thumbs in her ears, wiggled her fingers, and stuck her toungue out and... here comes the _really _immature part... blew a rasberry! Ha! That was sure to get him.

BB heard the noise and snapped out of his trance. Did she just do what he thought she did? Was she... _challenging _him? Oh... she was goin' down! Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and the chase began.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

"No, Star, not exactly." Robin was explaining Christmas to Starfire (A/N: Gee, I bet no one saw that coming). "Christmas is a holiday where you give gifts because..." Robin stopped.

"Why Robin?" Starfire's eyes twinkled with curiosity.

"Um... because it's just what you do." In truth, Robin had never wondered _why _people gave each other gifts. Like he said, it was just what you did on Christmas. There didn't have to be a reason for everything, did there?

Apparently, Starfire thought there did, "But... why?"

Cyborg, who was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, decided he wanted to be part of the conversation, "Christmas is a celebration of a lot of things, Star."

Starfire quickly flew into the kitchen, leaving Robin alone on the couch. Robin felt a pain in the pit of his stomach as Cyborg was answering her questions. That was _Robin's _job.

"Such as?" Starfire asked.

"Friendship, peace, joy, uh, and stuff like that." Cy said with a shrug. He turned over the sizzling bacon strips.

"I knew that." Robin blurt out.

"Woderful! I believe I will like this 'Christmas'!" Star said happily, "Tell me, what type of gifts should I give?"

"Anything you want." Cyborg was begining to mix the pancake batter, "It's the thought that counts."

"Yeah!" Robin said from the couch.

Starfire and Cyborg seemed to be ignoring him, "And... is there perhaps a certain gift _you_ would like to recieve?" Star asked slowly.

"Now that you mention it..." Cyborg smiled, "There is this one thing..."

"I want something for Christmas, too." Robin was begining to sound like a little child.

"Please share with me!" Starfire said, you couldn't miss the eagerness in her voice if you tried.

Cyborg pulled a magazine from out of nowhere and showed her a picture in it. Robin hated that Starfire and _Cyborg_ were looking at something he couldn't see. It was like they had a secret. Together. That meant without Robin. Grrr...

"Ooh!" Starfire said and quickly flew to the door.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" Cyborg asked. As if he didn't know.

"Oh, I... um, nowhere." Starfire obviously wasn't that great of a liar, "Good bye!"

Cyborg watched her leave and chuckled.

"Have a nice look?" Robin said sharply.

Cyborg was confused, "At what?"

"Starfire!" Robin yelled.

"Whoa, Robin! Chill." Cyborg put his hands in front of him, "I don't like her that way."

Robin's teeth clenched, "So, now she's not good enough?!"

"Robin, no! Star's great..."

"So you do like her!" Robin pointed an acusing finger.

"No, I...!"

Cyborg stopped when Raven burst through the doors with cheetah-Beast Boy chasing after her. She flew around in circles for a few seconds to make Beast Boy dizzy. It worked. Raven stopped and flew through the same doors she came in from. BB morphed into a human and stumbled around. He shook it off and turned into a humming bird. He zipped after her. Unfortunatly, in mid-zip, Beast Boy slammed into the door. Again, he turned into a human and rubbed his head.

"Ow." Beast Boy said in a dazed voice.

The doors opened and a slightly concerned Raven peeked in, "Beast Boy?"

Seeing this, Beast Boy made a plan. He pretended to faint.

Raven gasped, "Beast Boy!" She knelt down beside the supposed idiot.

"Oh, Raven..." Beast Boy did his best to sound hurt and helpless.

Raven's hand glowed a faint blue. She put her hand on BB's head. She stopped. There was nothing to heal.

"Wha...?"

Beast Boy lunged at her with such force that they flew through the doors. Raven screamed and laughed at the same time. The doors shut and Robin and Cyborg stood in silence for a while.

"Wow." Cyborg broke the silence, "That's somethin' you don't see everyday." He flipped a pancake as if nothing had happened. The pancake flew up in the air and landed back in the pan with ease.

"Show-off." Robin muttered and turned on the big TV.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Beast Boy lay on top of Raven panting. He looked around. They had conveniently landed on the black X. He looked up. Yep, they were under the mistletoe. This couldn't have worked out more perfect!

Raven gave a big toothy smile. She hadn't done that in a long time. And there was a very good reason she hadn't. The mistletoe above them was surrounded in black energy and exploded. Bits and peices of what was left of the mistletoe rained on her and Beast Boy.

"Sorry." Raven was a little embarressed, "I... got kind of carried away."

She tried to get up but Beast Boy wouldn't budge, "Oh no you don't." He said, "I caught you."

"Yeah. You did." When Raven had begun playing tag, she had never thought about what would happen if Beast Boy accually caught her, "And since I'm a girl of my word, I'll kiss you."

Raven gave him a peck on his lips. Beast Boy stiffened up. Hearts were floating around his head and he fainted.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Raven said, not at all amused, "I'm not falling for that again. Azarath, metrion, zinthos."

Beast Boy was engulfed in a big black bubble and lifted off Raven. She thought he would have moved by now and told her how it was just a joke. Nothing happened. She waited a bit longer. Still nothing. She brought him back to the ground and stopped using her powers. He still didn't move. He had really fainted. That was him. Beast Boy. Her man... oh, God, did she just think that?

Raven heard giggling in the back of her mind.

It was Love. Curse that stupid side of Raven's personality. Oh, wait... Love? She hadn't heard Love's laughter in a long time. Raven sighed. She _shouldn't_ hear Love's laughter. Her emotions were dangerous. Dangerous. If she really cared for Beast Boy than she would _stop_ caring for him. What else could she do? She didn't want to lead him on anymore.

He was again surrounded by a black bubble. Raven walked down the hall as the bubble followed. She opened the door marked "BEAST BOY" and first, gasped at the smell and mess, and second, put Beast Boy in his bed. Raven began to walk out but took one last look at Beast Boy. She gave the smallest of smiles. Even if she could never kiss Beast Boy again, doing it once was worth it. The door slid shut and stopped smiling. She headed toward her room to meditate.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

After Starfire had gotten home, Robin had asked to speak with her. He was going to sort this Cyborg thing out once and for all! Dumb Cyborg! Thinking he could just move in on Star like that! How dare he! No one could move in on Starfire unless it was Robin! But Robin wouldn't do that because he's gentleman! Not at all like that idiotic, double-crossing...

"Yes, Robin?" Starfire said after a period of silence.

They were on the roof. Robin didn't want to go in his room because that might suggest something. He didn't want to go in Star's room because that might also suggest something. So his next place of choice was the roof.

"I need to ask you something." He said, "Do you...?" This seemed so easy when he practiced it in front of the mirror, but now that he really had to say it to some one it was hard.

"Do I... what?"

"Do you like Cyborg?!" Robin blurted.

"Wha...?"

He didn't let Starfire continue, "I knew it!" He threw his arms up in the air, "All day you two have been flirting! Looking in the magazine that I couldn't see and... and..."

"Robin!" Starfire's voice was slightly louder than usual, "I believe you mean to ask me, 'Do I love Cyborg' and I do not!"

"Oh, now you're just denying it!"

Starfire thought for a moment, "Yes, that is what I am doing. I do not love Cyborg!"

Those words echoed in Robin's ears. Those... beautiful, beautiful words. She didn't love Cyborg.

"Do you love Beast Boy?" Robin asked sternly.

"Where are these accusations coming from?!"

"So you do!" Robin shouted.

"No, I do not love Beast Boy!"

"Me?"

Starfire's face softened and she blushed, "You?" She whispered.

"Yeah, me." Robin noticed the change in her face, but couldn't figure out if it was good or bad.

"That is dependent on this: do _you_ love _me_?" Starfire was speaking very quietly.

Robin couldn't answer this question, "I dunno." Starfire's face fell, "I really, really like you though!" She had stopped smiling. Robin would do or say anything to make her smile.

Starfire was in deep thought, "I really, really like you, too." She stated and the grinned.

Robin sighed. She was smiling again. He needed that.

"May I..." Starfire turned a deep shade of red, "give you a... a..." What was it called? Oh, yes, "a kiss?"

"Yes!" Robin nodded his head excitedly. He puckered up.

Starfire wasn't sure what he was doing. She turned his head to the side and kissed him on the cheek. That was what she had seen in a movie she watched the other day, so why did Robin look so dissapointed?

"I am sorry!" Star said quickly, "I did not mean to offend you!"

"No, no, Starfire you didn't." He said, "Thanks for the kiss." He was being sincere, but he had expected a kiss on the lips.

"I will... meet you inside then?"

"Yeah." He said.

Starfire nodded and flew off.

Robin layed down and looked at the sky. He just got kissed on the cheek by Starfire. Even if he had expected a lip-lock, it was still meaningful. She liked him just as he liked her. This had been the best almost-Christmas ever. Maybe next year he'd get a kiss on the lips. Yeah, next year.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Starfire let her door shut behind her as she leaned against her bedroom wall.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Beast Boy had awakened and was making sure past events weren't just a dream. They couldn't have been or he wouldn't have a tingling sensation on his mouth. He touched his lips.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Raven had stopped meditating and looked out her window.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Even thought they didn't know it, all four Titans let out a happy sigh at the same time. They couldn't wait for the next day to come. A new day, a new adventure. More bad guys, more crime. More Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing over meat and tofu, more Robin explaining things to Starfire, and more Raven meditating. It would be like any other day. But something told the Titans that they would be especially merry. Christmas was just aroud the corner and they had plenty to be jolly about.

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Jen: There! It's finished! Hope you liked. Review please!


End file.
